


The Trials of Best Men and Best Maids of Honor, Or how Cooper and Brittany realized the most important thing at a wedding is love

by haleseihcs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleseihcs/pseuds/haleseihcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks Thaliana for the great prompt, hope it meets your wishes.  Thanks to Gigi42 for the beta help. My contribution to the <a href="http://klaineweddingminibang.tumblr.com/">http://klaineweddingminibang.tumblr.com/</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Trials of Best Men and Best Maids of Honor, Or how Cooper and Brittany realized the most important thing at a wedding is love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Thaliana for the great prompt, hope it meets your wishes. Thanks to Gigi42 for the beta help. My contribution to the <http://klaineweddingminibang.tumblr.com/>

 

“You what?” Blaine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The only thing he’d asked of his brother, and he’d screwed it up.

“Don’t worry, Squirt! I’m sure they’ll turn up. I’ll just retrace my steps from the past week.” Cooper pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his calendar for the last week, trying to remember the last time he knew he had the rings. Bachelor party? Yep. Final fitting for the tux? Yep. Dress rehearsal? Nope. “Got it! Be right back!” He reached for the door handle, while dialing a phone number.

 _I can’t believe he’d lose the rings! I’m never trusting him with anything again!_ Blaine paced back and forth between the bed and the door. He barely stopped his hands from running through his hair, knowing that Tina would kill him if he messed up her careful styling.

~#~#~#~

“I’m telling you, there better be cream colored roses on those tables before the happy couple arrives at the reception. That’s in three hours! You do NOT want to face my wrath! ” Brittany held up her finger, waving it at Kurt while she listened to the florist on the other end of the line apologize and promise to have the flowers there in half that time. “Thank you! That’s all I ask. It IS your job!”

Brittany hung up the phone, made one more check mark on the list and turned toward Kurt, a big smile on her face. She was very happy to see her two best friends finally getting married. She was even happier that they chose her to be their Best Maid of Honor. Kurt was wondering if he should check her into some sort of program for crazy control freaks who become worse than the most crazed bridezilla.

“Finished?” He returned her grin, hopeful that he could get her to relax a little before heading down for the ceremony.

“Uhmmm, I just need to make sure they have the right color accents on the bar and the caterer has brought enough flutes for the champagne toast. Then, yeah, I’m done.” She started dialing the next number on her list, only to have the phone taken from her hand and placed into the room safe behind a closed door.

“No more calls. I’m sure everything is in control. And if not, it’ll be fine. I’ll live.” Kurt shrugged his shoulders, choosing to let the stress roll off his back. “The most important part of my day is waiting in another room in this very hotel. Everything else is superfluous.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing those words come from your mouth. You’ve been dreaming of this day since I met you! You handed me five notebooks full of things you wanted for your wedding and told me to use them as inspiration.” She began pacing, flinging her arms to make her points. “You have been the calmest I’ve ever seen you. What happened to you?”

“I figured out a long time ago, that I’d get the best wedding ever, if I let you handle lining up the vendors. Making only the big decisions myself; I made the biggest one when I was sixteen.” Kurt sat in the chair at the vanity, watching Brittany in the mirror; wincing as she paced back and forth, muttering under her breath. He heard her mumbling _‘flowers, cake, music, dancing, tuxes, dresses, food, honeymoon, flights, lube.’_ Wait, LUBE!? “Will you sit with me? I’d like to spend the last few minutes of my single life sitting with my Best Maid of Honor. You’re beginning to make me nervous.” He pulled her to the vanity, sitting her in the chair, rubbing her shoulders in light circles.

Brittany looked to the safe one last time before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She felt calmer already. Blaine was a very lucky man.

~#~#~#~

Blaine looked at the door as Cooper walked back in the room. “Well, did you find them?”

“No such luck. I’m sorry, Squirt. I looked everywhere, but I couldn’t find them.” Cooper shook his head, knowing that he hadn’t always been there for his brother; he had really hoped to prove that he was reliable for once in his life.

“When did you last have them? Maybe we have time to take one more look. If not we need to go tell Kurt we have to call off the wedding. I can’t marry him without giving him a ring!” Blaine was beginning to panic. He had planned this perfectly. He wanted to make sure that the rings were finished the week before and had believed Cooper when he said he’d pick them up and keep them until the big day.

“I had them at the rehearsal the other night, you guys pretended to put them on each other, remember? After that, I remember having them when I danced with Kurt; after that I don’t remember much of anything. Sorry.”

“Ok, so they disappeared sometime after the rehearsal dinner. That narrows things a bit. We just need to go back to the restaurant and scour the place from top to bottom.” He glanced at his watch. They had forty-five minutes until the ceremony started. He started for the door.

“Wait! I already went there. No luck. If I left them there, and I’m not saying I did. But if I did, someone must have stolen them. I left my number with the manager, just in case he finds them. I’ve got Finn and Santana on standby to go get them if he calls. I’ve got Tina going to the nearest jewelry store to choose some stylish replacement rings. I’ve got everything covered!” He grinned, spreading his arms wide. Blaine however, was not amused.

“You don’t understand, Coop! Those were special rings. Burt gave us the rings he and Kurt’s mom exchanged on their wedding day. We had them melted down and designed each others rings. Each one has sentimental value to both of us. They can’t just be replaced with some cheap rings from a generic store!” As much as Blaine had always hated Cooper’s ‘acting advice’ he found himself pointing his finger and yelling by the end of his rant. He was close to tears, and really didn’t want Cooper to see him break down. “I have to go talk to Kurt.”

Cooper stepped out of the way, knowing that he couldn’t stop Blaine if he tried.

~#~#~#~

Brittany looked out the peephole in the door, opened it a bit and said, “You can’t come in here, it’s bad luck. And with the way things are going with the flowers, we don’t need any more bad luck.”

“Let him in, Brit. It’s not going to hurt anything if we talk. Why don’t you go make sure the flowers are here. We’ll be down in a couple minutes.” Kurt opened the door, pulling Blaine in and pushing Brittany out.

As soon as the door closed he leaned forward, and pressed their lips together, groaning at the way shivers immediately ran down his spine. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and gently stepped back, holding Kurt at a distance. Kurt then noticed the tears in his eyes, the redness of his nose. Sure signs that Blaine was upset about something.

“What’s wrong? Why do you look like somebody died?”

“I don’t have the rings! I let Cooper pick them up from the jeweler and keep them until it was time for the wedding.” Kurt nodded for Blaine to continue. “I wanted to see them one more time this morning, and he couldn’t find them. He remembers the last time he had them was during the rehearsal dinner while you two were dancing. After that he doesn’t remember anything. I’m so sorry, Kurt. I knew deep down that he couldn’t be trusted with something so important. But I wanted to believe that he could do this. You’re gonna call the wedding off, I just know it. I understand, really I do. Ju-“ Kurt’s finger placed over his lips effectively stopped his rambling speech.

“Ssshhh. Stop. I knew that Cooper was going to lose the rings, so I took them from his pocket when we were dancing. I have them in the safe right over there. Along with Brittany’s phone, and the CD of music Rachel was planning to hand to the DJ later tonight. I knew that she would try to usurp our wishes and take over the reception if I didn’t take it from her purse at breakfast this morning.” He smiled, wiping the tears from Blaine’s face. “Do you want them now?”

“You what?” He couldn’t help feeling hurt, yet relieved. “You could have told me! I’ve been panicking for the last two hours! Not to mention Cooper! He felt so bad he was ready to go buy new rings.”

Taking a calming breath, he smiled at the ingenuity of his fiancée, how he knew Cooper so well. “Shall I escort you to the altar?” He held out his elbow, waiting patiently while Kurt opened the safe, pulled out the rings and phone, and joined him on the walk towards their future. Together. Forever.

~#~#~#~

Cooper was both relieved and offended that Kurt had the rings. But easily forgave his inability to trust when he realized that he would have lost the rings if Kurt hadn’t taken them from his pocket. When it was time, the speech filled with embarrassing stories from Blaine’s childhood stayed in his pocket. He chose nine simple words, “To the best brothers a guy could ever have!”

His spin around the dance floor with Rachel, meant to distract her from trying to get the DJ to play all of her _hits_ while she sang for the rest of the reception, turned out to not only earn him points with the happy couple but to be fun. When it was time for the happy couple to leave for their honeymoon, Cooper even bit his tongue from making inappropriate comments meant to embarrass everyone present. The same couldn’t be said for some of their friends, but at least _he_ was in the clear.

Brittany calmed down when she saw that the reception had every detail the way she had ordered, including the correct flowers despite her earlier frustrations with the florist. She had been scared when Kurt first asked her to take over the details of his reception; but she was happy that everything had been perfect. There was nobody who deserved the most perfect day more. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she saw Kurt and Blaine in a secluded corner of the reception hall; arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, looks of contentment and rightness on their faces.

Sitting at the bridal party table watching Kurt and Blaine dance their first dance as husbands, she realized that what Kurt had said earlier was true. The most important part of the day was the person you were marrying, the rest was extra. Love was all that mattered.

The End.


End file.
